plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheGollddMAN
Hi there Rude Goldie, never be rude with me, lets be friends :) Hi GollddMAN Just feel like telling you, I have got my hands on Torchwood and Imitater. To be honest, I wasn't planning Imiater to be the next plant planned to be bought since since it has a sale after a Pinata Party featuring the plant. I guess that leaves me with two more Premiums to get. :)Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 18:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Got all of them So, I got all of the prem plants....I've been thinking, why do people kept seeing PvZ2 as something to get what they want IAPs instead of a fun game. They have forgotten what the games are suppose to do. I mean, seriously, dragging childrens into the IAP issue (I'm referring to Shroomy05). Is it wrong, to make more money to make the company stay alive? And Blaze06h, Ugh, I don't even know about his issue with Popcap. Hating them for laying off the original creator, why can't he just ask them why they lay off this Fan person instead of just concluding to his own theory. God, he thinks he's so mature.....In other words...Popcap doesn't deserve those hate, what do you think TheGolddMann?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 06:19, July 12, 2014 (UTC) : I see. BTW, Pea-nut is the only I don't have as well.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 18:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi So I was visiting the store and just pressing the buy button for Pea-nut, expecting for an error since for a month, my account is short on money. But all of the sudden, it was successful, meaning my dad has added some money to it. So, I got the Pea-nut I guess, well unecpectedly. :/ Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 16:27, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm..... Actually, I ask him personally to topup the money, though I don't know when he would do it. Usually, he told me first in WhatsApp. So, after I buy the Pea-nut, I decide to ask him personally, though he seems to be asleep, so I'll wait till tommorow. Yes, I now have all of the Prems Plants. Also, I only have two prem upgrades and I plan to conserve the money so in a week or two, I would try to but if I feel like it. BTW, you're right about the 9th Seed Slot thing. I could really use some help with those (stupid) Imps.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 17:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I see..Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 17:34, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Regarding about your message Yeah. I know that is why I explained him that, we already said to everyone to not make too much attention since it may end up horribly wrong (Like how happened to another games) I am glad you do not want that to happen, and yeah shroomy is kinda exaggerating and begging I do not support begging since that is not the way how you should ask people, I just do not get why people can not enjoy a game, the reason of modding (Most of the people does it for that) is only for fun (Or to learn how to do new stuff in the game), I once replaced Sun-Shroom sprite with Cherry Bomb It was really funny to see, that is an example of a funny mod, however shroomy wants to hack the game rather than mod it just for fun, he wanted to use premiums for free and such, which is not same as thing as modding (Basically he is stealing money), and I do not wanna help too many people since they just beg you how to do stuff, and it is kinda annoying, I only show things to a few people not everyone like Buzzy, 1Zulu, Maguel for example, people that I can trust. PS: I was only talking about the unused/hidden menu I am not going to teach this to anybody since if done in a similar way it can activate other "stuff", you may know what I mean. FAKE SIGNATURE : Waldo313821 The things he mentioned I mean, CheatMenu and such, And I know them from a good time ago, I am not going to show everything to everyone, by the way there is no need to keep explaining me about that since I am fully aware about what would happen (Reason why I do tell everyone about why I do not share almost anything), the only thing I "released" was very basic stuff nothing complex that anyone with HxD can do and nothing that could make PopCap losse something. I am also developing a game, which made me get a lot of knowelde about the OBB files plus I did made mods for various games too. The people with who I share stuff do not know everything that I know, they just know the things that everyone else on the wiki does, except 1Zulu, Johnnytuan and Manguel since they are an exception since they do have knoweldge from their own. regarding again about the insecurity issues, there is still people who likes to show things but I can not stop them, I do hope they stop if they do not then I will have to tell them to stop since we should only keep all of this things on the wiki, I do think the Chinese PopCap was aware about hacking, and instead of making only one .obb they made a few separated ones and plus some things were moved to the apk making it harder to mod it however they had to reduce quality in some things in order to keep it allright (Only in Android since IIRC IOS apps has a different kind of storage), And yeah I always forgot to put my signature, is normal .u. Walter20210 (talk) 09:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I will, the game is kinda like Grand Theft Auto 2 or 1 (The camera style and some things), except it will have a lot of new things, like changing clothes, dinamic lights, better police detection system and such and obiously cars :P The game is still very WIP since the coder is still trying to chosse what kind of coding he would use, we started with Java but he said C++ was easier so for now we moved to it, he was also thinking about releasing it on android first to check if it get famous and then if we get enough money (Fair In-App purchases unlike some games ._., or also donations) we will work on a 3D version and probably we will probably release it for consoles too and then I dunno, we should first finish it before thinking about the future xD Walter20210 (talk) 20:11, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Better Costume Hey TheGollddMAN, Can you show me how to edit some plants' cancelled costumes? I would very much appreciate the star headband Starfruit instead of that ugly mustache and afro, and i would even more appreciate the maid Bean instead of the Baby Bean. ChompyTheGreat (talk) 06:44, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway, i'll try it, but if it doesn't work, i'll just ask Xenon. ChompyTheGreat (talk) 08:06, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Dark Ages - Night 18 guide Did you got able to see the guide I made? If not here it is Okey I got able to pass it again, the main trouble is the first wave because after it, everything is easier, since you get a good amount of sun from the Sun-Shrooms The strategy I used for the level was kinda random-ish, so I also made another that is more easy to follow. At first plant sun-shrooms like this, when you plant the third Sun-shroom the first zombie will appear, freeze it until you get the same amount of shrooms in the image. Now stop planting them and start planting Kernel-puls, also remember to freeze the first zombie over and over until you get able to kill it. When you get able to plant 3 Kernel-pults, more zombies will appear and a conehead will also appear, freeze it and plant two more kernel-pults, now jester will appear in a lane in where a conehead is, freeze it, and then plant a fume-shroom in the same lane, try to not let him kill your Fume-shroom. Now a damn wizard will appear, all you can do is try to have a better defense in other places while also freezing the wizard, kernel-pult after a while will kill it, however Plant Food on kernel also helps. When the Necromacy ends (When the zombies are already walking) use Plant Food on Kernel-pult, now continue planting like the image in the top. affter the storm passed (All zombies killed or well most of them), the next wave of zombies will start, 3 kings will appear, use plant food again on kernel and continue planting. After a few mins you should have something like this, and this also remember to freeze the kings so they do not make to much trouble. after killing a few zombies, a wizard and another king will appear just try to copy the image from the top and you should be able to pass the level. Also remember to use plant food on kernel pult when you are in trouble. If you need more help plant more Pea-nuts :D Walter20210 (talk) 05:07, September 12, 2014 (UTC) "I saw that you lost all lawnmowers but it doesn't matter to me." But, but it gave me five coins T_T, Ooh wait the image only shows four ._. Anyways, No problem/No hay problema, I hope you get able to complete it without anything but Plant Food and Plants :D Also luckily Wizard does not comes in groups, Jester only does that (In a group of three on different lanes) after the first wave I think. Do you have BWB? If Yes, Can you give me its apk?--Electric Plants (talk) 09:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I have to install that in my tablet?--Electric Plants (talk) 09:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you go to chat?--Electric Plants (talk) 09:29, October 10, 2014 (UTC) The error Says Parse error There is a problem parsing the package. What does that mean? --Electric Plants (talk) 09:50, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh Yah I will try to restore the old obb files--Electric Plants (talk) 09:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload the files to Media Fire?--Electric Plants (talk) 10:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) K Please do that--Electric Plants (talk) 10:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) K then Wow. That glitch is so awful! Also, yes, i will help you with mods. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 09:36, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Infi-nut Mod So what is the mod regarding Infi-nut? Tell me! But not on chat, it's hard to get me on chat due to timezones, just tell me on my userpage. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 12:22, October 21, 2014 (UTC) BWB Part 2 So, you've seen Octo Zombie in action in dev diary. Well, it seems he a nerfed Wizard Zombie, since we can un-immosbilize the plants without defeating it. Also, like Wizards, Ghost Pepper is it's weakness. Part 2 can be hard as heck, but I think we can manage to win it with proper strategy. By the way, what do you think of BWB so far?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 08:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Drawings (Re: Headline) Heh, you're a bit mistaken, as I didn't draw those cool images but my best friend did :P Just like you, I told him that it would be great if he did the same art for new PvZ2 plants too and he said he will once he has some free time *Yay* :P Here, you can reach his Deviantart gallery Sincerey, Sinanco (talk) 14:35, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi CherryBomb88 here! Do you have the apk of the new update 3.1.1 if yes go to my talk page and post the link to download. And that thing you said to me work,thanks;Cherrybomb88 (talk) 20:49, December 3, 2014 (UTC) GPU Thanks, but... Hey try this http://www.mediafire.com/?k0h0dacpa1v1brj it's a pp.dat, I think it has BL's costume and sapflings, and also fire pea, so...here ya go Bruh... (talk) 08:20, January 14, 2015 (UTC)Lover1234 Unused Costumes We need a Coder for our Team Since were starting to get in the works of Big Wave Advantage we do need a Coder,but we would like some help. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 00:54, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Bullying Thanks for that comment and for cyberbullying me. You edited it but originally it said: "Well, judging by what you said: Hmm, seems highly immature and idiotic. A typical retard on the internet with a keyboard I guess. Not worthy of a life. Burn in hell you retarded prick. Nice profile picture, I bet that's not you. Worthless being. You have no life and no point of living on this planet. Stupid kid." I do know that guy as a matter of fact. He murdered many people because he was being bullied and alienated. All that pressure people gave him, many people's lives were lost. Unfortunately, he also took his own life. So to speak the truth: If someone is bullied or YOU bully or harass someone, many lives (such as yours) would be in jeopardy. So watch what you say to people next time. BRAINZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (talk) 19:27, April 17, 2015 (UTC) You are a mistake and I hope you understand this: You were killed in your past life because you were being rude and disrespectful. Watch what you say to uses online and people in general and quit cyberbullying or just regular bullying. Some day you don't know what type of people you'll meet. And you bully them because you find something abnormal or funny about them. What if they had a gun or a knife? Swearing warning As per the thing you needed to know, you can find the reasoning via the wiki's rules page here: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Wiki:Rules#Forums *Only forum moderators may create continuing threads where the previous ones are too long. **Only create the continuing thread when the previous one has over 300-500 replies. Notice how that says 300-500 replies? Basing it off of there, I had every right to close the thread standing at over 350 replies. Imo they should just add a page system and we could all be done with. Hope this cleared up some things RetroBowser (talk) 15:09, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I'll bring it up later and hopefully get that template cleared up as I can see where the confusion came from to begin with. RetroBowser (talk) 15:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) HAAAALP arrived Here: https://vk.com/its_about_time?w=wall-54479486_25894 Get the file from the link down that post. Change all _ to dots. Turn off the internet and place this file into Android/data/com.ea.game.pvz2_row/files/No_Backup. Open the game without internet on and get these plants with 109 Gems each. This is not my hack and I don't know how to reduce the cost. Also there is Toadstool for Gems too. Have fun :) Sincerely, Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 19:10, July 24, 2015 (UTC) You need to scroll down when you searched for address. That is a little change in my method. Answer for your message about premium plant hacking.Dr. Hackerboss (Gaming Center) (talk) 06:31, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Reply Dr. Hackerboss (Gaming Center) (talk) 08:59, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Reply to your reply to my reply (lol) There is new address for firepeashooter. It is 0002f970 Now you don't need to scroll down. Turn Wi-Fi before opening and you can turn it on when game shows map. Also thanks for subscribing. :) RE: Need help on something Costumes It'd be easier if you just sent me your pp.dat somehow, and I edited it for you. 1Zulu (talk) 04:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) pp.dat My method involves editing the pp.dat file itself and adding in the costumes to the list of costumes. Obviously this requires knowledge of how to edit that file, which would frankly take me too much time to explain. I believe you could also edit the magento file so the costumes become available in the store, but that's more work. The easiest way might be to wait for the next release of my tool, which will include RTON editing features, so you can mess with the pp.dat or the magento file yourself. 1Zulu (talk) 16:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Look at it No idea why I'm asking you (I think because I remember you mentioning it) But would you mind giving me a tutorial on how to obtain cactus? I remember back then you simply changed the reward for the end of the level, but I don't know now. XX Thanks, Stay Sunny! SunShroom (talk) 19:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC)